Icy Rain
by A Kikaider's Destiny
Summary: When Joey decides to confess his love for a certain brunette, things take a turn for the worse. Will this brunette ever love Joey? What hardships will the two have to endure to finally be able to be together? SetoJoey. YAOI!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the show, just the story itself.

Summary: When Joey decides to confess his love for a certain brunette, things take a turn for the worse. Will this brunette ever love Joey? What hardships will the two have to endure to finally be able to be together? **Seto/Joey.** YAOI! You have been warned.

_"Icy Rain"_

_Joey's POV_

Your chestnut brown hair, your bright blue eyes…I quickly turned away as I realized who I was talking about. For the twelfth time today, I caught myself looking at you. I don't know why, but I just can't seem to draw my eyes away from you.

"Mr. Wheeler, what is the answer to this question?" I hear my math teacher ask.

I quickly snap out of my thoughts and looked at the math problem on the board. I can't do that problem in the matter of two seconds! I'll just pick a random number so I won't get in trouble again for not paying attention. "Is it zero?" I ask, not caring if it was wrong or right.

"Very good. For the first time today, you're actually paying attention."

He doesn't know how wrong he is, but how did I actually manage to get that right? Wow, I should just start guessing random numbers from now on. The bell finally rang, signaling the end of class. I copied down tonight's homework and quietly packed. Once again, my eyes wandered around the class and my eyes fell upon you. A bunch of our classmates were surrounding you, asking if you were available any time this week or next.

I suddenly wanted to knock someone right in the face and tell them all to get away from you. Whoa, calm down Joey! I don't understand what just happened, but I seriously didn't want any of them near you.

You looked very annoyed also. I thought you were going to jump up and start yelling, but you didn't. That wasn't like you. You always kept calm no matter what happened.

I watched as you calmly got up and walked out of the room without looking at any one of them and without saying a single word.

I followed the suit and left the classroom. I looked around for you, but you were no where to be found. Lately I've been so attracted to you, but I don't even understand why. I found myself happier whenever you are near, but completely lost when you're not within sight. These feelings are starting to scare me.

"Hey Joey" I hear a familiar voice say.

I turned around to see Yugi and the rest of our friends (Tristan, Duke, and Bakura).

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"We were wondering if you would want to hang out at the arcade for a while?" Tristan asked.

"Sure. Just let me finish getting my stuff together."

After rummaging through my locker and grabbing the books I needed, I stuffed it all into my backpack and walked to the arcade with the gang. We played against one another, but I lost at every single game.

"What's the matter Joey?" Bakura asked me.

"You're way off today. Are you feeling okay?" Duke then asked.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a bit tired."

"Then you should go home and get some rest" Yugi suggested.

"Yeah, I should. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Joey! Feel better!" Tristan yelled as I walked out the doors.

As I walked down street, every face that passed by was your face I saw. Every sound made was your voice I heard. I think I'm going crazy. I made a run for home and got there in less than three minutes. I need to get you off my mind. How though? Doing homework should help.

I dug out all my books and sat down on my desk. After an hour or so, I realize that it didn't really help all that much. I looked down at my notebook to see your name sketched all over the page. I stared at the sheet of paper, unable to believe it. Next to your name were three simple words, 'I love you.' Could I really be in love with you? That's impossible. I hate you, but do I really? Wait, what am I saying? Everyone knows that I hate you and that you hate me.

And plus, even if I did love you, this 'love' would be impossible. There's no way you could ever love someone like me, no way could you ever see someone like me as more than just an enemy. The day in which you would love me is when hell freezes over, and I don't think that's happening any time soon.

This is giving me a headache, maybe I should just do like Yugi said and get some rest. I don't even bother changing and climbed into bed and pulled the covers over myself. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

_You stood in front of me, smiling. I wish you could know how much I love that smile. It's something that I rarely see, but always hope to see. _

_You opened your arms, gesturing for me to go over. I slowly walked over, unsure if I was dreaming or not. You took me into your arms and looked at me seriously. _

"_Joey, I love you."_

"_Y-you love me?" I asked unbelievingly._

"_Of course. I always have and always will" You said with a soothing smile._

"_I love you too. Promise that you won't ever leave me." I said, leaning deeper into the embrace._

"_I promise" You whispered while tightening your hold on me. _

THUD! Huh? Where am I? I looked around and realized that I was in my room. I guess that I fell off the bed.

Wait, damn! That was all just a dream? And I was hoping that it was real. Do I really love you though?

Argh! That's it! I have had enough! I really need to talk to you about it. There's no way I am going another day without you. I'm going to talk to you first thing tomorrow morning. I don't care whether or not you reject or accept me, I just need to get it off my chest.

Alright, with that settled, I need to get back to sleeping. There's this feeling inside telling me that I won't ever be able to sleep peacefully again after tomorrow.

Will Joey tell this certain someone? Can you guess who our loveable Joey is referring to?

A/N: How does everyone like this fic so far? It's the first Yu-Gi-Oh fic I have ever written. Should I continue it? I'll be waiting for everyone's reviews. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the show, just the story itself.

Summary: Joey's confession.

_"Icy Rain"_

_Joey's POV_

As I stood in front of the large Kaiba Corp. building, my heart was pounding wildly against my chest. I couldn't even breathe right. A part of me wanted to run home and forget that I ever came here, but I couldn't. That wasn't my style. Alright, here goes!

I walked into the lobby and talked to the woman behind the counter.

"Good morning Ma'am. I was wondering if Mr. Kaiba has arrived yet."

"Indeed he has. Take the elevator up to the 68th floor."

"Thank you."

Wow, 68th floor. I walked into the elevator and looked at all the buttons. It seemed as if the 68th floor was the highest floor. Pressing the round button, I waited patiently as the doors closed and brought me closer to confrontation.

With a soft ding, I exited the elevators. It was a quiet space, only containing a secretary and her desk situated in front of Kaiba's office. Heh…the snoot needs a whole floor to himself.

I swiftly made my way over to the secretary as doubt and nervousness began to flood my mind. Why had I come here in the first place?

"Hi, I was wondering if I can see Mr. Kaiba" I asked lowly.

"Do you have an appointment with him, sir?"

"No, but I must speak with him about an urgent issue."

"I'm sorry, but you must wait if you don't have an appointment."

"What? It's an emergency!" I shouted.

The anxiety was obviously getting to me. Why wouldn't this lady let me see him?

"Sir, I suggest you quiet down or leave" she threatened.

"Let me talk to Kaiba first!"

The office door behind the secretary suddenly creaked opened and there stood Kaiba, annoyance clearly written all over his face.

"What is all this noise?" his rich, deep voice boomed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, sir" the secretary apologized.

Kaiba completely ignored his secretary and turned towards me. Oh man… this doesn't look good. He seems pretty angry, maybe I should leave…

"Wheeler? What are you doing here?" surprise and anger mixed in his voice.

Okay…maybe not.

"I have to talk with you, Kaiba."

"Oh really? About what? I don't speak dog."

"I'm serious here."

"Fine, come in. Two minutes is all you've got and after that I'm calling security."

He walked back into his office and I followed, closing the door behind me. He sat in his big leather chair, while I took a seat in front of his desk. Looking around the office, I found it enormous. This space was bigger than my apartment three times!

"Speak Wheeler! I'm waiting."

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I felt as if someone had just stuffed a sock into my mouth.

"You…have a very nice…office." Wow Joey, that was really bad.

Kaiba didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't look amused at all. All he did was glare at me. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I tried to form understandable words.

"Well Kaiba, I know you hate me—"

"I think I've made that very clear by now" said Kaiba rudely interrupting.

"Yes, I know, but I think I…I don't know how to say this."

I was so confused. I didn't know how to tell him. I didn't want him to hate me even more than he already does. I don't think I'd be able to live with that.

"Would you just say it already? I haven't got all day! I have a company to run."

"I think… I love you" I blurted out really quickly.

I turned away, wanting to shield myself from what was going to come next. Though the weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I still felt a sense of insecurity about the situation. I looked at Kaiba and for the first time since yesterday, I felt the need to laugh. His expression was priceless. Confusion, shock, and…disgust? This ain't gonna be good news.

He shook the feelings off and regained his indomitable form. "Wheeler, what in the world makes you think I care? And I seriously hope that you didn't expect me to feel the same way about you. I certainly do not like males and even if I did, you wouldn't be one I would choose. You're one heck of a low life mutt. Now get out!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I bolted out the door and out of the building. The rain started falling and so did my tears. What made me think that I had a chance with the great Seto Kaiba? What made me think I was good enough to love Seto Kaiba?

I ran to the park and threw myself on a bench, sobbing crazily. I didn't care if anyone saw me, I just wanted to get all this pain out. The tears began flowing more freely and I welcomed it. I hurt so much inside. The things he said. Am I not a person? Do I not also have feelings? But then again, I should've expected it. I don't understand. Am I that bad? Do I really not deserve him?

I suddenly felt dizzy. The world around me was spinning out of control and my eyes began to lose focus. Before I knew it, I blacked out.

What will happen to Joey? Will Kaiba regret rejecting the blonde?

A/N: Wow, it's been a whole year. I just completely forgot about this story and it wasn't until yesterday that I recovered it. After finding the first chapter, I wrote the second one immediately. However, I'm not sure on whether or not I want to continue the story. Could you all just please let me know what you think of this story so far? From my reviews, I will make a decision. Alright, thanks!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the show, just the story itself.

Summary: When Joey decides to confess his love for a certain brunette, things take a turn for the worse. Will this brunette ever love Joey? What hardships will the two have to endure to finally be able to be together? **Seto/Joey.** YAOI! You have been warned.

_"Icy Rain"_

_Seto's POV_

I watched as Wheeler ran out of my office. Who would've guessed that geek would turn out to be a fag? I can't believe his stupidity! Does he not comprehend the fact that I'm a man and he's a mutt? The two don't mix. Simple as that, I'm way too good for that loser.

I leaned back against my chair and rested my eyes for a second before continuing my work, acting as if nothing had happened. However, for some reason, I found that quite hard to do. Swirling around in my chair, I looked out my city-view window and realized that it had started raining. Wheeler doesn't have an umbrella…And I care because?

Ignoring everything going on around me and inside my head, I continued working till pretty late. I didn't even notice the time until my cell phone rang.

"Who is it?" I growled in annoyance.

"Hi Kaiba, it's Yugi. I'm sorry for calling you at this hour, but it's an emergency."

"What's do you want? I don't do favors."

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Well then, go ahead! I haven't got all day."

"I know this question might seem silly to you, but have you seen Joey today? He's been gone since this morning and I tried calling his house, but no one's home."

I nearly dropped the phone. The mutt couldn't have gone and done something stupid, could he?

"Hello? Kaiba?"

"No Yugi, I haven't seen that cheerleading doggy of yours and I don't hope to. Now goodbye."

I didn't even wait for a response before flipping the phone close. Wanting to continue my work, I found it impossible. The things I said to Wheeler this afternoon kept flooding my mind. If something happens to him, I don't want to be responsible for it. I need to go out and look for him.

I quickly threw on my coat and ran out of the building, not bothering to get an umbrella or call my driver.

Wheeler, where are you? I ran around in the rain looking desperately for the blonde, but to avail. I swear, if you want to do something stupid, make sure it doesn't relate to me.

I ran past the park, but stopped when a mop of gold caught my eyes. I went over to see if it was Wheeler and to my surprise, it was. I took him into my arms and the first thing I did was check to see if he was still breathing. Good, he is.

Taking out my cell, I called for my limo. It arrived shortly and I carried Wheeler into the limo. As I watched his unconscious form, I realized how peaceful he looked. I always saw him as a tough, hot-headed street kid, but now as I was watching him sleep, he looked so serene and calm.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have arrived at your estate" my driver informed me.

Picking up Wheeler again, I carried him into my mansion and ordered several maids to dry him off and to get him into warm clothing.

No sooner had I given my orders did Mokuba come strolling out into the living room.

"Hey Seto, why is Joey here? What happened to him?" Mokuba asked concernedly when he saw Joey being brought into a guest room.

"I found the idiot sleeping on a bench in the park."

"Really? What happened?"

"I don't know, Mokuba."

Yeah right, I do know and the reason is me. However, do I really care? As long as it is he and not me who suffers, it's alright.

"Mr. Kaiba, I think your friend is really ill" reported one of my maids.

I went into the room, with the maid behind me, to find Joey in bed and in a set of my spare pajamas.

"His body seems extremely warm and it's as though he has trouble breathing."

"Call the doctor immediately!"

"Mr. Kaiba, your friend has a seriously high fever. I suggest you give him medication and see what happens. If his fever does not break in the next twelve hours, he'll need urgent medical attention."

"Thank you, doctor."

That night I stayed by Wheeler's side. I don't understand why, but I just did. I watched his sleeping form and took in every detail about it. Running a hand through his golden hair, I was amazed by how soft it was. His hair and eyes were two very distinct features about him. Speaking of eyes, I haven't been able to see his sweet, honey brown eyes since this morning. I love how they always burned with honesty and determination. Sometimes I wonder why I'm so cold to him…

What the hell is wrong with you, Seto? This is Wheeler you're talking about! He's nothing but a pain in your neck. Your brain must've caught a cold when you were in rain. Nothing about Wheeler is positive. I don't even know why I bothered getting this worthless piece of crap out of the rain. I should've just left him out there to catch leukemia and die.

Hey! Did you ever stop to think that it was your fault he ended up there in the first place?

Ha! Since when did I start to know what guilt was?

A groan escaped Joey's lips and honey eyes began to stir.

_Joey's POV_

Ugh…where am I? Everything was so blurry that I could barely make out what was what. I shook my head to clear it up a bit. My body felt as if it was on fire, but yet I felt so cold.

"Look who finally decided to wake up."

"Kaiba? Where am I?"

"My estate."

"What am I doing here?" I asked, tossing the blanket off me and climbing off the queen-sized bed.

"Where do you think you're going? You have a very high fever Wheeler."

"So what? I'm pretty sure you don't allow dogs on your property."

To tell you the truth, I was afraid. I was afraid of him. I didn't want to be a hundred feet near Kaiba. Too vulnerable to him, I didn't want to take a chance and let him hurt me even more. There's only so much I could take.

I fumbled around for my clothes and found them atop a small dresser, folded neatly. Hurriedly, I got changed, not caring if Kaiba saw. In finishing, I walked towards the door.

I suddenly felt a firm grip on my left arm.

"You are not going anywhere in this condition" growled Kaiba agitatedly.

"Let me go and leave me alone!"

Despite his unyielding grip, I managed to throw his hand off my arm. After that, I began to run, just like I did this morning, away from him, and out for the second time today, into the icy rain.

A/N: Yep, I've decided to continue. I've got a lot of ideas coming if people keep reading and reviewing. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the show, just the story itself.

Summary: When Joey decides to confess his love for a certain brunette, things take a turn for the worse. Will this brunette ever love Joey? What hardships will the two have to endure to finally be able to be together? **Seto/Joey.** YAOI! You have been warned.

* * *

_"Icy Rain"

* * *

__Seto's POV_

If he thinks I'm going after him again, he's got another thing coming. The idiot might as well die and go to hell for all I care.

Walking what seems an endless and empty hallway, I finally get to my room. Why does this house seem so deserted? It feels like no one but me is living here.

Quietly undressing myself, I climb into bed and fall asleep shortly after.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, we're at Domino High."

My driver opened the car door and I stepped out. Another day at this dump…great.

I made it to homeroom safely without a mob of girls attacking me. Sometimes they make me wonder if I'm the only guy left on this planet.

"Guys, have you seen Joey at all since yesterday?" came a voice I now recognize as Taylor's.

"No Tristan, I tried calling his house all last night. No one picked up," answered Yugi.

"That's not like Joey at all," said Tea, with worry in her voice.

"What? The mutt ran off and got lost? Gee Yugi, I think you should start putting a leash on him," I said while turning around to face Yugi and his cheerleading squad.

"Kaiba, we don't need your stupid remarks right now," growled the uni-spiked brunette.

"And definitely a muzzle for that one," I said, pointing to Taylor.

"Why you…"

He lunged at me and I easily caught his arms with my hands.

"Don't bother, you'd never win."

* * *

It went on like that for two weeks. Wheeler never showed up at school, not even once within those two weeks. His friends managed to get in touch with him but they never saw him.

It was now the beginning of the third week, no one in school had seen Joey for a while and no one expected him to be here.

Right as first period was about to start, the classrooms doors slid open. Not thinking much of it, I kept my head on the table.

"How nice of you to join us today, Mr. Wheeler," said the teacher sarcastically.

My head immediately shot up and looked to the direction of the door. There stood the mutt, looking somehow…different. I can't exactly pinpoint what's different about him, but judging by the reactions of the girls in my class I can say it was a good change. Hearts were literally coming out of their eyes.

Ignoring everyone in the room, Wheeler briskly walked to his seat, which so happens to be next to mine. He sat down and turned to give all the girls in the class a smirk. I caught the smirk and my stomach fluttered for a second. Hearing the squeals of the girls, I regained my composure and looked as if nothing happened.

For the entire period, Wheeler completely ignored me. He didn't say a single word nor look my direction. However, I caught myself looking at him several times. His blond hair was messier than usual, but it seems to be done on purpose. He wore a large white T-shirt, baggy black pants, and had a black armband on his wrist. Everything about him just seemed to glow with confidence.

The bell's ringing signaled the end of my thoughts. I got up and looked at him again. I couldn't help not saying something to him.

"Hey mutt, where've you been? I missed your constant barking and annoyance."

Without even looking at me, he picked up his bag and walked out of the classroom.

I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. Why am I disappointed? I should be angry that he walked away.

The day went by extremely slow. Wheeler continued ignoring me while he got attention from the whole female body of the school. He must've charmed his way to everyone using stupid puppy techniques.

While walking to my limo after school, I saw Wheeler with a girl a couple of feet in front of me. His arm was around the girl's shoulders and they were laughing loudly. I quickened my pace and blocked their way. I didn't know who the girl was but Wheeler isn't going anywhere with her.

"Wheeler, what is wrong with you?" I asked him angrily.

She looked at the mutt and said, "Um Joey, I just remembered I have something to do. Sorry, bye" and walked away. She was frightened and I could tell.

I turned my attention back to Wheeler, who was keeping his eyes away from mine. He wanted to get away but I blocked him from doing so.

Before I saw it coming, a strong force impacted my right cheek. I toppled backwards, falling on the floor. He could not have just hit me.

"Kaiba, I gave you a chance. I ignored you, thinking you'd get the hint to leave me alone. To you, do I not have feelings? The things you say hurt. I know I'll never be good enough for you or anyone else, but why do you always have to rub it in? I really thought I loved you, I really thought you were worth it, but I guess you're really not. I never thought that it was wrong to love, never thought that I wasn't supposed to be in love. After two weeks I thought I was strong enough, but I'm not. Kaiba, I've never really asked anything of you, but please…"

I can hear his voice beginning to crack. He turned his back to me, but I saw the tears that hit the cement floor.

"…just leave me alone."

After that, he fled. I didn't know what hurt more, my pride or my heart, as I watched his retreating form. As I saw him go, rain blurred my vision, rain that fell from my eyes onto the earth.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I had an enormous of projects and exams to finish. Anyways, the next chapter might be up in two weeks. Keep all the reviews coming, I love them all. Happy reading! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the show, just the story itself.

Summary: When Joey decides to confess his love for a certain brunette, things take a turn for the worse. Will this brunette ever love Joey? What hardships will the two have to endure to finally be able to be together? **Seto/Joey.** YAOI! You have been warned.

_

* * *

"Icy Rain"

* * *

_

_Joey's POV_

I ran blindly down the street, shoving everyone out of the way like a madman. I don't know where exactly I'm headed but it beats being here. I'm just going to keep running, running away from it all.

Who knew you'd be so heartless?

Running for what seemed like an eternity, it wasn't until my lungs began to ache that I stopped. Breathing heavily, I looked around and realized that I was near the sea dock. How is it that I end up here every time?

* * *

_Despite his unyielding grip, I managed to throw his hand off my arm. After that, I began to run, just like I did this morning, away from him, and out for the second time today, into the icy rain. _

_I raced off his estate, never wanting to see his snobby rich ass ever again. I continued my flight until his mansion disappeared from sight. I never want to go back._

_Snapping out of my thoughts, I took in my surroundings. I'm standing on the dock where the gang and I first boarded the ship to Duelist Kingdom. _

_Wait, there's someone standing over there. I squinted my eyes and made out the basic outline of the person. Tall and lean with long hair. It seems to be a woman with her back facing me. _

_For some odd reason, she felt extremely familiar to me and I unknowingly moved closer to catch a glimpse of who she could be. However, upon hearing my steps, she alarmingly turned around. _

_On a dock lighted by a single lamp post, violet eyes shone through. Her beautiful features glowed in this pouring rain. _

"_Joey, is that you?" came her soothing voice._

"_Hey, long time no see." _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I came out for a walk, that's all…What about you?"_

"_Same. I just needed some air and time alone."_

_We walked to the edge and sat down, hanging our legs right over the water. A moment of silence washed over us and for that I was thankful. The rushing of the waves calmed my feelings and for once I felt at peace._

"_So Joey, what have you been up to lately? Find yourself a girl yet?"_

_At this question, I felt heat rise to my face. She knew of the feelings I used to have for her, but what she didn't know was that I was now gay. _

"_Yeah, regarding that…I'm not into girls anymore, if you get what I mean."_

_For a moment, shock was written all over her face. She shook it off and asked me who the lucky guy was._

"_I don't think he would consider himself lucky because he hates my guts."_

"_Don't tell me…is it Kaiba?"_

_Ashamed, I nodded while turning away._

"_What happened? Did you tell him?"_

_I sighed, knowing that this was going to be one long story.

* * *

_

_"How could he reject you?"she asked as I finished._

"_Why wouldn't he? Any normal person would. He's smart and filthy rich while I'm just some kid running around the streets picking fights with people."_

"_Joey, don't say that. You and I both know full well that giving up is not an option. If you really love him, don't give up on him just yet."_

"_But what else can I do? I don't have a chance at all, nothing, nada."_

"_Well, leave it to me. Stay with me for the next two weeks and I'll have Kaiba come begging for you," she offered, showing off a genuine smile._

_Though skeptical of how it could happen, I took up her offer anyways. Boy, is this going to be a long two weeks or what?

* * *

_

A/N: Another chapter done. Yey! If there's any confusion with this chapter, write them in the reviews, I'll gladly answer them in the beginning of the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming, I love them all!


End file.
